Crimson Wings
by Shadic1978
Summary: Spencer has ran away from his past all his life, but what happens when his past catches up to him in the from of two girls he hoped he would never see again.
1. Chapter 1

Crimson Wings

Chapter 1: Red Like Roses

I was launched off the platform, whipped off my trenchcoat into my hands and started flapping my black wings. I flew for a good few seconds before I felt someone crash into my back.

"Birdy no!" the feminine voice yelled

I am going to kill her. I went falling towards a tree and pulled out my sword Harbinger, 7 feet, red and black handle, dark blue blade. I sliced through the tree with the dark blue blade and combat rolled onto the ground. I put Harbinger on my back and started walking. It seemed like a decent forest minus the Grimm.

I could tell I was nearing the temple when I saw a red haired girl run away from a Deathstalker that had a blonde boy on it's tail. The Deathstalker took a swing and shook a tree, knocking a bird nest out of the tree. I ran forward and caught the nest, turned my back, and slammed against the tree. I looked in the nest and saw one grown bird and 3 eggs.

"Be a good dad to them, ok" I said as I placed the nest in a new tree

The bird chirped in response proudly and I knew it said "You got it, and thank you"

I followed the trail that the Deathstalker made and went to a clearing. There was shattered ice on the ground along with a damaged tree. I went over to the stands and found only one piece was left, the white pawn...suits me. I stuck it in the pocket of my trenchcoat and followed a trail of footsteps I found.

I reached ruins of ruins and what I saw was shocking. On the other side, running up a cliff was a girl who looked around 16, running up the cliff while decapitating a Nevermore. Ok that was pretty impressive. I took out Ash and Frostburn and combined them into sniper form which I called Blaze. I looked through the scope at everyone, I recognized Pyrrha Nikos and Weiss Schnee. I readjusted the scope and saw two people I hoped and thought I would never see again, Yang Xiao Long and Ruby Rose. Gonna have to avoid those two, I vowed to leave my past behind me.

I walked my way back up the cliff to where we started and met Ozpin and Goodwitch. I threw the pawn at Ozpin and he caught it.

"Ceremony is at 6" he said as I walked off

"Jaune Ark, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, and Lie Ren, from this day forward the four of you will from team JNPR...led by Jaune Arc" Ozpin said

"L-Led by" The boy known as Jaune said

He was patted on the back by Pyrrha and fell on the ground and laughing followed. After they got off the stage the next four took the stage.

"Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long, from this day forward the four of you will form team RWBY led by, Ruby Rose"

After the celebrating the new team left the stage.

"Will the owner of the white paw. Take the stage" Ozpin said and I jumped up onto the stage.

"As you are the only one to retrieve a pawn you will be placed on an already existing team" he said and a lottery style wheel displayed on the screen. On the left was team names and next to the team names was an S.

I could only make out a few teams as the wheel slowed down: BANE, JAXS,BLAC, HABL, and stopped on JNPR. Good

As if reading my mind the wheel jumped down one to RWBY.

"All of your items have been delivered to your rooms, you are dismissed" Ozpin said

I made a dash for the exit. Shit gotta think of something, can't let them know it's me. I made my way through the dorm hall and made my way to the room that was assigned to me.

I opened the door and it was a regular sized room with one bed, looks like I get my own room. I had to get this done quick before everyone else came to say hi. Luckily I had made sure no one saw my face during the ceremony so no one knows what I look like.

I went into one of my bags and pulled out my latest project, I make armor and my latest project was an E.V.A helmet from Halo. I set it on the workbench I had moved in here and then I dug through my bag for a visor piece and started cutting it out to fit the space. I finally managed to get it in the right shape and I snapped it in place. I put it on my head and dashed to my bag and grabbed a voice filter that had the deepest voice of my collection and put it in the slot on the back of my helmet.

Then as if on cue there was a knock on the door. I opened the door and standing there was the rest of team RWBYS.

"Hello" Yang said cheerfully, same as always

"Hi" I said glad the voice filter gave me a deep, unrecognizable voice.

"Woah, deep voice much?" She asked

"Come on in" I said and they came in

"So what's your name?" Weiss asked as I sat down on my bed.

Ok come up with a fake name "Sigma" I said. Shit that was way to obvious.

"So, what are your weapons?" I asked

"Myrtenaster(close enough" Weiss said as she pulled out a rapier

"Gambol Shroud" Blake said as she pulled out a katana

"Ember Celecia" Yang said as she activated her gauntlets

" This is my darling Crescent Rose" Ruby said as she pulled out a giant scythe. That sweet girl from all those years ago made this monster of a weapon.

"I grabbed my sword from it's rack on the wall and said "This is Harbinger" I put Harbinger on the rack and pulled out my pistols and said "And these are Ash and Frostburn

"What your semblance?" I asked

"Glyphs" Weiss answered

"Holograms" Blake said

"Fire when I'm pissed" Yang said

"Speed" Ruby answered

"What's yours?" Weiss asked demandingly

"I control metal" I answered

"Well that's useless" she said snarkily

"Not really, It can save your life one day" I said

"Fine, have fun with making swords" Weiss said and left

"She's gonna be a handful I can tell already" I said

"Tell me about it" the other three said at once

"We better get to sleep too" Blake said as she dragged Ruby and Yang out of the room

"Night Sigma" they both said as the door closed

I took off my helmet and put it next to me.

"Damn, why did they have to come back to my life" I said to myself

**1. most of the teams in the ceremony are actually fanfictions I am telling you to go read**

**2. You Sha-Sha's surprised me with the amount of RubyxSpencer requests**

** I get 5 requests for a certain ship I will at the very least do a one shot**


	2. The Badge and The Burden

Crimson Wings

Chapter 2: Problems

I was smelting some armor together when I heard a whistle across the hall.

I smirked to myself and said "Same old Ruby"

I connected the pieces and then admired my work, I put the newly made boots up and then went to decorate my room. I put up posters, a cd player, racks for Harbinger, Ash, and Frostburn. I was digging through my bag and I found something I lost long ago, standing there at 9 years old was Yang, I was 8 with a 7 year old Ruby. This was taken two years before it happened, but that's a story for another time. I put the picture back in my bag and heard some yelling from across the hall.

"It's 8:55 you dunce!" Weiss yelled

I put on my helmet and took a peek outside and saw everyone running towards the classroom. Within a minute I had my uniform and trench coat on and was out the door. I spent the next three minutes running towards class and flapping my wings under my coat to get a speed boost and barely made it.

I went into the back left corner and sat in the shadows and waited for class to pass, not taking notes. Damn this was boring. Eventually Port had Weiss fight a Borbatusk which she defeated while getting irritated at Ruby for just giving her advice.

Weiss basically dashed out of class and when Ruby just wanted to talk to her she started yelling. Ozpin had a talk with Ruby about how she's a leader and others may oppose her but she was the best choice.

It was 5 pm and I was leaning against my door waiting to talk with Ruby, I was trying to distance myself but considering she came back with her head down she needed the confidence boost.

"Ozpin's right you know" I said as she touched the door handle

"Ah, Sigma don't do that!" She yelled scared

"Just want you to know that personally, you are the best choice to lead this team, Yang is to careless, Blake keeps to herself too much, Weiss thinks everything is hers to take, and I hide too much" I said as I went into my room.

**Blake POV**

I was walking back to the dorm from the Library, it was late so it was weird that I saw a light on, I noticed it was Sigma's room and he didn't have his helmet on but his back was turned so I couldn't see his face. The thing that struck me the most was 2 big black wings on his back. Is he a Faunus too?!

**Ok short chapter but i have a second coming out today**


	3. Juanedice

Crimson Wings

Chapter 3: Jaundice

It was combat class and the match was Jaune vs Cardin and let's face it, Jaune was getting his ass handed to him. As Cardin was about to finish Jaune, Goodwitch called the match. His Aura was too low and he needed to check his scroll, as always.

I really hate Cardin he is just a jerk who looks down on everyone. Apparently the Vytal festival started in a few weeks and most everyone except me was excited, I never liked a lot of attention, makes it harder when you need to lose it. Only a few more spars happened and then it was time for lunch.

As usual I was sitting in the back corner where the shadows covered my face so I could take my helmet off, over the last couple of days I had made the legs and arms of the suit as well and was currently wearing those. I still need to make the chest and shoulders for this armor then I would be done and I would paint it.

I took another fork-full of rice when a yelp of pain caught my attention.

"Please stop" she begged but her tormentor didn't yield and who would it be other than Cardin and the rest of his team.

I sighed and put on my helmet. I sat up from my rice and sesame chicken in wasabi sauce to go help the Faunus girl.

"Back off" I said as I folded my arms while behind Cardin

"Or what, Robot" he replied back

Oh how I wanted to hit him so hard. I activated the active camo I just bought for 300 Lien and turned invisible and he was left shocked. I sneaked behind him and over to the bunny girl and put my active camo in her hands and I turned visible while she turned invisible.

"Go over to that corner, i'll meet you there" I whispered and she did as I asked.

"You're not worth the trouble" I said as I walked off.

I sat back down at my table and was hoping she was there.

"Press it and you will re-appear" I said and she did

"W-W-Why d-d-did you help m-me?" she asked

"You really don't need to be nervous around me" I said

"I-It's just t-that e-everyone says that you're a robot, and not even human." she said

"You shouldn't listen to rumors" I said and then I took off my helmet "I'm human just like you" my voice returned to normal and I leaned forward so she could see my face.

We talked for the rest of lunch and I have to say she might be my only friend here.

**Yang's POV**

"Damn it, lean further" I muttered

"What are you doing Yang?" Ruby asked

"Sigma has his helmet off, I'm trying to see his face" I said while frustrated

"He probably wears that helmet everywhere for a reason" Pyrrha said

"Guess you're right" I said defeated

**Spencer's POV**

A girl with long white hair walked up to me after Velvet had left to go to class and then I realized something… it was Valentine's day.

"Hey there" she said as she leaned forward, clearly trying to seduce me.

I put my helmet on and said "hi" letting the voice filter hide my voice

"Sooo" she swooned "wanna be my valentine?"

"There's someone else" I said, not completely lying there is someone around here I kind of maybe have a crush on even thought I would never admit it.

Eventually I managed to get her to go away by saying that Jaune would be interested.

When I got back to my room I got bored so I installed a security camera with a bit of my semblance and wiring. I put it above my door to see what I knew was gonna happen. I connected the wi-fi on it to my laptop and then saw through it. I have to say even to me it was pretty damn hilarious.

About half the guys in school came around and gave roses, chocolates, you name it to Yang and all got shot down immediately. About 30 guys tried to give stuff to Blake but immediately had the door slammed in their faces.

Later when Weiss, who was bitter because no one gave her a Valentine card, Blake, and Yang went out, Ruby stayed in to study. I heard a knock in the hall through the laptop and I decided to watch the third of Ruby's 'suitors'.

"Hey there" he said leaning against the doorway

"Hi?" Ruby said in a questioning tone

"Will you be mine?" he asked in a playboy tone which made me clench my fists

"Gross" Ruby repeated as she went to close the door but a hand caught her wrist.

"One kiss won't kill ya" he said in a seductive tone as he pulled Ruby closer.

I got off my bed, put on my helmet and grabbed Ash. I opened my door, pointed Ash at his head and cocked the gun.

"Let go" I said with my deep voice filter on.

He immediately ran off, scared for his life

"You ok?" I asked

"Y-Yeah" she answered

"Come on over, I'll keep you company till everyone gets back" I said and led Ruby to my room

I sent a message to Yang telling her to come back. I just realized that after all these years she was still wearing that stupid metal rose I made her.

"Want some water?" I asked

"Sure" she said

I used my Semblance to open the door to the fridge, have a water bottle(i checked there is metal in some drinking water) come to my hand and then I closed the fridge.

"Here" I said handing her the water and her hand touched my suit...she was so warm as always.

"Coooool" she said

"There's metal in water, the more the metal, the harder it is for me to move." I said

There was a knock on the door. I used my Semblance to turn the metal doorknob.

Yang was standing there and asked "Hey Sig, have you se- WHAT IS RUBY DOING IN YOUR ROOM!" and at the second part her fire semblance activated

"We were only talking" I said but she moved faster than Ruby did and dragged her out of my room

"Whatever" I took off my helmet and drank from the water bottle that Ruby dropped

"Same as always, eh Rube. Just instantly forget your troubles"


	4. The Stray

Crimson Wings

Chapter 4: The Stray

**Guest: Thank you for saying so**

I am so bad at this. I wear this mask to be distant from people and somehow I just end up helping people. It was time for lunch and on the way I pulled Pyrrha aside.

"You need to know something" I said

"What might that be?" she asked

"The reason Jaune is with Cardin is only because he's being blackmailed with how he got in" I said

"How do you know that?" she asked with a deadly tone

I tapped my helmet and said "This helmet can let me hear far away conversations, when I saw Cardin and Jaune on the roof I felt like he might need help." I said

"Thank you for telling me this" She said, clenched her fists, and walked away

After lunch the other 4 on my team plus JNPR and CRDL were headed for Forever Fall to collect sap for Peach, afterwards they were going into town and I made an excuse of adjusting Blaze( the sniper form of Frostburn and Ash). I went to my room to finish the chestplate on my armor, I grabbed a conductor and was about to start work when there was a knock on my door. I used my Semblance to open the door and standing there was Velvet who was basically drowning in tears.

"Are you ok?" I asked

"No, not really" she said in between sobs

"Come on in" I said and led her to my bed "Ok so what happened?" I asked my friend

"It's just…" She started

"Cardin" I finished

She nodded her head

"I gave a tip to Jaune and he's gonna knock Cardin down a peg or two today don't worry about him" I said

"Ok...it's just that I feel like I can't trust anybody. I mean I don't even know what my best and only friend looks like." she said and she was right

"Velvet. I wear this helmet because I did something horrible in my past and there are 2 people I can not let know it's me. But… I guess I can show you" I said and she smiled

I reached my hands behind my helmet, undid the straps, and pulled it off. My brown bangs with blue highlights fell over my left eye and Velvet looked into my red eye.

"Why do you hide?" she asked

"well, here is my story" I said

After I told her my story (it's coming in a couple chapters be patient) and she recovered from the shock she went to her friends and I finally finished the chestplate and shoulders of my armor. I was finishing painting the back of the helmet when I heard yelling.

"Well maybe we were just tired of being pushed around!" That was Blake's voice

I opened my door and Blake was running down the hall.

"Blake come back!" Ruby yelled

"I'll go get her" I said in the deepest voice I could manage while using my helmet to block my face.

I closed the door, grabbed Harbinger, Ash, and Frostburn, and put on my helmet. I swung the door open and ran after up to the roof. I changed Ash and Frostburn into Blaze and looked through the scope. At the statue in the courtyard I saw Blake was a Faunus, not really surprised she did like tuna a lot. She was talking to a monkey faunus with blonde hair, eventually they left and I took off my chestplate and my black wings shot out. With chestplate in hand I flew into the air and followed them. They went into some apartment and apparently it was that faunus'.

I flew over to a nearby cafe and decided to spend the night on the roof since it was next to the apartment.


End file.
